The black rose
by TheBlueCupcake
Summary: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends became suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will find out what. Warning: abuse, ...
1. Chapter 1, The name is Jackson

**Hello everybody! I wrote this fanfic because the idea was stuck in my head and I had to write it down. So if it's bad, please say it nicely. Also I 'm not naturally English. My grammar will probably suck. It is a mix between British English and American English, like most fanfic. This fanfic has nothing to do with half-bloods. I will post a overview*from witch character does what (club, family, weird stuff to know, …) Please review!**

**TheBlueCupcake**

**I don't own PJO/HOO. Rick Riordan does. I am grateful he wrote those amazing books. **

**And last but not least a beautiful quote. **

** "Only the very weak-minded refuse to be influenced by literature and poetry."**

― **Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel**

_**Third person P.o.v.**_

Percy was getting ready for the first day of school, in a new school of course. It was 7:30, his mom left half an hour ago to go to work. And she always took Tyson with her. He was making pancakes with oranges juice. Percy putted the pancakes and oranges juice in the fridge for Gabe. He took his grey east pack backpack and went in the sitting room. Gabe wasn't awake jet. Thanks to the gods that he wasn't. He hated that man how could his mother love that man? He is a jerk that doesn't do a thing. Percy smiled slightly. Well Gabe did nothing except beating the crap out of Percy. He heard something in the bed room were Gabe was sleeping. "Shit" Percy taught. He ran out of the apartment. He took his bike and went to school. It was 8 o'clock when he arrived. He had no idea where to looked around especially to the big school building in front of me. Percy sighed.

_**Percy p.o.v**_

'First day?' Asked a boy with blond hair.

'Yes.' I said. What a brilliant answer.

'Do you need some help?' he asked.

'That would be great.'

'The name is Castellan, Luke Castellan. The head of the football team.'

'My name is Jackson, Percy Jackson.' I said back. We were both laughing. He told me about the head master, Dionysus a.k.a. Mr D. , the student councillor Chiron Brunner and so much more. After five minutes we arrived at the office of Mr. Brunner. Luke left me and went back to his friends probably. I knocked on the door.

'Come in.' I walked in and saw man from 40 years old sitting in a comfortable chair.

'Aa you must be Perseus. Come take a seat.' The man had a big smile. A true smile , not like his. My smile was fake. Hey? What did you expect?

'You can say Percy. Everybody can.'

'Welcome Percy. In our school we give all the new students a buddy. Your buddy will show you the school and give you some tips. Here is your schedule with your lessons on*. Is there something you need to know before I put you back in the jungle.' He laughed about his own joke.

'Uhm yes…. Do you have a swim team?' I asked.

'Last time I checked yes.' He smiled. There was a knock on the door. A girl with beautiful grey eyes and perfect curly ,blond hair.

'Mr. Brunner? You wished to see me.'

'Yes Miss. Chase. This is Percy. He is new at school and I would –' She cut the man of.

'I will show him his way around.' She said. Mr. Brunner nodded. I took my bag and followed the girl. She gave me a map of the school, that was very useful. She told me about the teachers, clubs, ….

'So what do you want to join?' She asked. Damn , should I join the swimming team. I really want to but do I tell them if they see my bruises. Screw it! YOLO right. Right?

'Yes, the swimming team.' I said. She looked at me.

'Well I thought you were going to join the football team.'

'Why?' I asked. She smiled softly.

'Because you have a big torso, you are not small and I am pretty sure you have abs.' I was blushing, I knew that I had abs but I didn't care.

'Well you were wrong. I love swimming.' The bell rang**.(*help me here. PLZZZZZZZ, I have no idea of this is right?) **

'I will bring you to your class.' She took my schedule and smiled.

'What? ' I asked.

'You have Mr. Blofis. In English and History. You are one lucky bastard.' We went into a comfortable silence.

( ° ) (*) This line break loves birds. (*) ( ° )

It was time for lunch. I was starving. I was waiting at the office from Mr. Brunner like Annabeth told me to. I saw her coming towards me.

'Hello Percy, ready for lunch?' We walked to the cafeteria. We both a lunch bag so we didn't need to wait in the waiting line. She went to sit down with Luke and a lot of people I didn't know. She reached the seat next to her out and I went to sit down next to her. There were elven people at the table. Twelve inclusive me. The table got awfully silent when I went to sit down. Then Luke broke the ice.

'So Percy…. I Annabeth your buddy?'

'Yes' I said. I never was a big talker and definitely not in such an awkward silence. Then they all started to laugh. I sighed out of relief.

'Hello Percy. My name is Frank, Captain of the swimming team. Annabeth told me that you would like to join us.' I nodded. Next to Frank an Latin America boy was sitting. He was making a paper airplane.

'My name is Leo Valdez. I am the head of the wood and iron class.'

'You can't be head of that.' A girl said. She had a light brown skin and brown hair. Her eyes look like gold.

'My name is Hazel.' She said.

'She makes the most beautiful jewerly ever!' another girl claimed.

'Piper is the name. McLean. And don't notice Leo he has ADHD. He barks be doesn't bite.' I had no idea what she meant but I had to keep that in mind.

'Piper is head cheerleader.' A boy said.

'My name is Jason Grace. I am in the football team.'

'My name is Nico di Angelo and I am gay.' I almost choked in my food. Everybody looked at me.

'Do you have something against gay people?' They asked, not very friendly.

'No.' I said still recovering from my stupid action.

'In my last school. You've got beaten up for being gay. One time it got that bad that a guy lost his eye' I said. Nico looked suspiciously to me.

'Do you mean Ethan Nakamura?'

'Yes how do you know him?' He didn't answered.

'My name is Thalia Grace. Punk first class and girlfriend of Luke.'

'My name is Charlie Beckendorf. I am also in the football team.' They were looking at me for an official introduction. I sighed.

'My name is Percy and I have ADHD to.' I said. I saw Leo jumping up.

'High-five bro.'

'Great now we have two nut heads with us.' Reyna said.

Table sitting: Nobody Reyna

Jason Thalia

Frank Annabeth

Leo Percy

Hazel Piper

Charlie Nico

**(A/N I was bored and now you have an image how they are sitting)**

( : ( : ( : This line break is smiling : ) : ) : )

The rest of they went amazing. I was now official part of the swimming team. I had amazing friends, I think so. Well I had fun for the first time in months. I sighed. I putted the key in the lock and smelt the lovely sent of Gabe.

'Is that you Percy? Where were you?'

'At school.' I said.

'You? At school?' He said with disbelief. Gabe stood up. He was drunk you could see that, and smell.

'Why don't you get me another beer.' He asked nice. Something must be wrong. I was in the kitchen getting a beer. Not caring about Gabe. I heard footsteps coming my way. I didn't care to look. Big mistake, I felt knock on my back. I fell down on the kitchen floor that was filled with beer canes. I was still had the beer bottle in my hand.

'What is taking you so long. Bad boy. That needs a lesson.' He smirked. No was the only thing I could think off. Not now. Think about who you are protecting Percy. Mom and Tyson. Gabe didn't hurt them. He had enough with me . If it wasn't for my little brother Tyson I would have left. My brother Tyson is seven and totally adorable. Tyson was left on the doorstep, my decided to take him in. Gabe didn't care because Tyson adopting was good for the money, that we desperately need.

Gabe took of his belt. One feet was holding me down and the other one was making sure he had balance.

'Ready Punk?' He smirked. And after a couple of hits with the belt. He stopped. He stopped? So quick? Gabe was probably tired otherwise he would never had done that.

'Get up punk! And give me the beer!' He screamed. I stood up and gave him the beer.

'Now get out of my sight!' I went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror seeing that there was glass in my back. Great! Tomorrow I was having my first swim practice and my back would look awful. I sighed. I tried to get the glass out and tried not to scream while taking it out. After the shower I went to make dinner. I made Spaghetti for two. Tyson was still at school. Or at the store were mom was working. I didn't matter he was safe for another 2 hours.

'Dinner is ready.'

'Took you long enough, Punk.' Punk that was what Thalia had called herself. I made me laugh for like 2 seconds.

Me and Gabe ate and he went back to watch the television while I was cleaning everything like always.

There were no more beer cans on the ground, I had done the dishes and all the clothes were clean. I sighed. Then I looked at the clock, it was 9:30. Mom should have been home one hour and a half ago. The tram was probably late.

Then I remembered I had a task from Mr. Brunner. He had to fill in these papers for school. It were normal question like name, birth day , parents, address, … The last question was the hardest. A number in case of emergence. I decided to take the phone number of Lou Ellen, Tyson's baby-sitter. She was always there for Tyson and she never asked money, so why not.

I saw the door opening an my mom and my little brother came in. Tyson came to hug me.

'Big brother.' I smiled

'Mom.' We hugged at each other we talked and then I went to sleep. It was 11 o'clock . Tyson went to bed an hour ago. I said to my mother I would bring him to school tomorrow and with that taught I went to sleep.

***google translate, what I 'm not naturally English.**

**Okay the star was rude, sorry for that. And who should Percy end up with? I truly can't decide, So …. You can! I opened a poll. A start making couples in chapter 3. So review, keep breathing and have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2, the swimming team

**Hello everybody! Thank you for reading this story! Be lets go to business I have two people that can end up with Percy. Zoe and Annabeth. They have both two votes so who is going to end up with Percy? You got one chapter time to change it. And please review after reading.**

**MiniHorseMeadow – Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

**ronniefranco8 – Thank you so much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**OWLOFDASEA – Jasper and Frazel are going to happen don't worry. But Percabeth I don't know yet. But I hope you like the story even if it won't be Percabeth.**

**One more thing I come from Belgium. In Belgium you learn Dutch, French, English and German. So if my English suck sorry.**

"If you're reading this...

Congratulations, you're alive.

If that's not something to smile about,

then I don't know what is."

― Chad Sugg, Monsters Under Your Head

_**Percy P.o.v**_

Percy was just ready for swim practice. The first practice. Okay so if they ask something about the bruises, I will say that my stepfather owns a fighting club and I don't want to let him down. My stepfather owns a fight club and I don't want to let him down, my stepfather owns a fight club and I don't want to let him down…

'Are you alright Percy? You seem a little tensed.' Frank said.

'Just nervous.' I said back. I saw him looking at the bruises from yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that.

'My stepfather owns a fight club and I don't want to let him down.' I said. He looked confused.

'Why are you telling me that?' He asked nervous.

'I saw you looking. Don't worry I am not mad or something, I am used to it.' I smiled. Frank seemed relieved.

'So how many people are in the swim team?' I asked to change the subject.

'With you included, six.'

'Who else is in the team?' I asked.

'Katie , Mitchell, Rachel and Zoe.' He said. 'Speaking of the devils, there they are.' He pointed at the group that was coming towards us.

'Hey everyone, this is Percy. He will joining the team.' Frank said.

'Hey.' I said. Wow, what a brilliant answer.

'I am Zoe and that is Rachel and over there is Katie. And that is Mitchel.'

'Damn , those bruises.' Mitchell said. He nodded towards some bruises **(A/N Does this make sense?)** 'That is not healthy, were did you get them from?'

I wanted to say something but Frank was too quick for me. 'His stepfather owns a fight club and he doesn't want to let him down.' I nodded.

'Well let's test this fish.' Zoe said. Rachel nodded and we left to the pool.

) : ) : ) : This is a sad line break. : ( : ( : (

I just had picked Tyson up from school and we were back at the apartment. Swim practice was amazing. I always felt very good in the water. I was thinking back at swim practice when I smelt something burning.

'Shit' Damn, I was so screwed. Gabe hated it when the food was burned. I took the pan with the with the vegetables, there was enough for two persons, the rest burned. "Great!" I thought. Tyson needed to eat he was only seven, he need to grow. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way.

'What is going on Punk?!' Gabe asked.

'I … I burned the food.' I muttered. Gabe came closer, driving me in a corner.

'What was that punk?!' Gabe asked loud.

'I burned the food by accident.' I said softly.

'WHAT!' He shouted. He made a fist, he beat me in my chest. I fell down. He kicked me five times.

'There is enough food for you and Tyson and I won't eat.' I said to calm him down. He kicked another time and then he stopped.

'You'll get away with it for now. But don't think that I will forget this punk, YOU DESERVE IT. And give me food.'

'Yes' I said, still shaken, I got up and tried to stand on my legs. I was shivering but I took all my strength together and made two good filled boards. I went to table where Gabe and Tyson were sitting. I putted the plates down.

'Here you go, Gabe.' I said

'Took you long enough. And now go until I need you.' I went to the bathroom and looked at the bruises. Then I went to take a shower. The hot steamy water was going through my hair. It felt AMAZING. And amazing was just an understatement.

'Punk! Come cleaning up!' Gabe yelled. I sighed. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. Then I went to clean the table.

'I will help Perce.' Tyson said. After thirty minutes I was done and went to bed.

A sexy line break

_**Third person P.o.v (I think)**_

'To bad Percy couldn't come for pizza.' Zoe said.

'Yeah, it's tradition.' Mitchell said.

'No it isn't.' Rachel said. 'Beside he is probably to the fight club that his stepdad owns. Training or something.'

'Yeah did you guys see does scars? They are amazing!' Mitchell said. We all looked pretty shocked.

'Are you insane?' Frank asked.

'No.'

'Percy doesn't even likes going to the fight club and he probably doesn't likes his scars to.'

Mitchell kept quiet. After a few minutes he started talking, again.

'You know Percy is a very good swimmer. It think with a lot of practice he can be our star swimmer. He do you think that he has a girlfriend?'

'I don't think so Why? Interested?' Frank said. Everybody started to laugh except Mitchell. You see, Mitchell cares a lot about his looks. He has four different products to was his hair, two kinds of gel and he even has man make-up.

'What? No! At least I confess to a girl that I like her.' He said with a grin looking at Frank. 'So when are you going to tell Hazel you like her?' He asked playful.

'What are you talking about? I don't like Hazel.' He said while his cheeks became red.

'Please even somebody that is blind could see the sparks between you two.'

'She is dating Leo!'

'Guys relax!' Zoe shouted above our shouting. 'Let's just eat our pizza and go home. Practice was hard for all of us.'

'Yes ma'am' Frank and Mitchell said together.

This line break is on fire!

_**Jason P.o.v**_

'I am going to ask her out.' I said. Everybody stopped their conversations.

'Who?' Beckendorf asked.

'Piper of course. Who else?'

'I don't know Reyna maybe.' Luke stated.

'What? She doesn't like me in that way. Sure she likes me but as a friend not as a boyfriend.'

'Clueless that one.' Luke said. 'You know if you want to be captain next year you should be able to see more. Ever considered glasses?' Luke said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

'Look, I like Piper and I am going to ask her out.'

'How cliché a football player and a cheerleader.' Connor said.

'But how are you going to ask her out? I mean she is the daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite, the drop dead gorgeous model and designer.' Travis asked. Travis and Conner aren't twins they are brothers but they look exactly the same, only Connor is a little bit smaller then Travis.

'I don't know just ask, go for it, hit on the moment, … I don't know.' I said.

'Wow that is brilliant!' Luke said, again sarcastically.

'Hey guys! Let the boy alone.' Beckendorf said while putting his arm on my shoulder like I was his girlfriend, what I'm clearly not. ' I asked Silena out the same way only I had flowers and Belgian Chocolate.'

'Where do you find Belgian chocolate?' I asked.

'Come with me, young one.' Beckendorf smirked. 'Me and the boys will learn you how to ask a girl out. Will show you the best shops to shop and our secret help out if we messed up.'

'Secret help out?' Everybody looked at me. We took our bags and went out of the cabin and to the mall. The football team goes to mall on purpose and not to spot girls. No! To shop**. (A/N I know how stereotypical this is but hey, it are stereotypes for a reason.) **

Time skip

So I went to places I never thought I would ever see. Like a store named "Leonidas" It has the best Belgian chocolate. We also went to a jewellery not for away from the mall. And the secret help out, that was our coach. Coach Hedge! Who would have thought he would be so romantic. The day had ended. Finally!I could go home. I opened the door to see my sister at the table. But no father. "Thank gods." I thought. See Zeus a.k.a. my dad doesn't like me going out in a school weak. Not even to the mall with some friends.

'Dad was going to be furious, you know.' Thalia said.

'But he will never find out because you won't tell him.' I said while putting on my puppy dogs eyes.

She sighed. 'Fine, BUT once not twice only for today.' I nodded. 'Where did you go?' she asked.

'The mall.'

'The mall?'

'The mall.'

'But why? She asked.

'No reason.' I could feel my cheeks heating up.

'No reason ?' Thalia said. She putted You-will-tell-me-or-I-will-make-you-tell-me look on.

I sighed I had lost a competition that didn't even started. 'I am going to ask Piper out.'

'Finally' She said. I couldn't believe it did she knew about my feelings towards Piper. 'Then this argument will finally be over. You know that there people betting on you and Piper or you and Reyna.'

'What?' I asked.

'Yeah, most of thought it would be Piper but some think Reyna has a change.'

'And you never bothered to tell me!' I yelled.

'I thought you knew.' She said calm.

I wanted to say something back but I got interrupted by …

'Hello kiddos.' My father said. 'Sorry that I am late there was an emergency at the airport.'

'Where is Hera?' Thalia is asked. My father married with Hera after me and Thalia's mom died and let's say that she doesn't really likes us. One time she tried to convince to put Thalia at private school for her _Issue_. Her issue is that she is a punk and Hera doesn't' like that. Thank gods my father choose Thalia's side and didn't send her to a private school.

'She is out whit Persephone. So what do you guys want to do?' My father asked.

'I have homework.'

'I have also homework.' Thalia said. My father sighed.

'Please give your old man a change, we can watch a movie. It doesn't matter which one.' He said.

Thalia looked at me, she had an evil grin. I understood what she was trying to say me. 'TARZAN!' We both yelled .My father hates that movie.** (A/N I just took a random Disney movie.)**

'Aren't you two too old for that.' My father said already regretting his decision.

'No were not and beside you said we could choose. I take the popcorn.' Thalia said.

'I get the blankets!' I yelled running up stairs.

'I order the pizza's.' My father said. So me , Thalia and my father are watching Tarzan together, just like the old days before Hera came in our lives. My father in the middle, Thalia on his right and I on his left. The pizza, popcorn, cola,…. Right in front of us and it was just perfect.

**Soooo What do you think? Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee. *puts on puppy dog eyes* Oh and BTW (By the way) In next chapter I will make a list with stuff you need to know like ships, jobs form the parents, main pairing, plot line (in short), …..**

**REVIEW**

**TheBlueCupCake**


	3. Chapter 3, a break up and a new couple

**Story:** The black rose – everyone has a story.

**Fandom :** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

**Disclaimer:** All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

**Warnings**: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

**Main pairing:** Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

**Side pairings**: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

**Percy's friends:** Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

**Swim team:** Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

**Football team :** Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark  
trainer: Gleeson Hedge

**Wood and iron class:** Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley  
teacher: Briares

**Student council:** Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

**gardeners club: **Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

**cheerleaders:** Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

**staff at Goode High School** : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

**Percy's family:** Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)  
(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

**Nico's Family:** Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

**Thalia's family :** Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

**Annabeth's family:** Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

**Plot line:** Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

Hey everyone! The main pair is Percy and Annabeth . Annabeth had 4 votes more than Zoë. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is about paring. Hazel is in love and Piper and Jason go on a date. I also put lyrics of a song in it. When you find it let me know. Review people, I answer. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,….

Oh and I made a character list to make it easier for you. One thing the half of the characters will not be used.

-TheBlueCupCake

"FEARLESS is getting back up and fighting for what you want over and over again...even though every time you've tried before you've lost."

― Taylor Swift

_**Hazel P.o.v**_

'Leo we need to talk.' I said.

'Okay.' He came closer for a kiss but I turned my head away and stood up. We walked out of the cafeteria and towards the football field. I went to sit down the grass. Leo went to sit next to me.

'We need to talk about us.' I started.

'I know.'

'I think we should break up.'

'Yeah, me too.' Leo looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes. They looked so cheerful but there is a lot of pain behind them. His mother died in a fire when he was eight and he lives with his father ever since. The father of Leo is socially awkward, good with machines but not with humans. Hephaestus, Leo's father, never stops working. So Leo is always alone.

'Can we still be friends?' I asked.

'Of course amigo' he said while punching me on the shoulder. We kept quiet for five minutes until Leo broke the silence. 'So we should go back, they are probably wondering what happened.'

'Yeah.'

'Hey Hazel can I ask you one favour.'

'Of course, friend.'

'Tell Nico you broke my heart because I love my life.' I smiled.

'But that is what happened right.' I said playful.

'No we decided together.'

'I am just messing with you, Leo.' We went back to the cafeteria, laughing. Me and Leo went to sit back down at our table. Frank and Percy were coming our way.

'Hey guys!' Frank waved. They went to sit next to Annabeth. Annabeth got a red cheeks when Percy went to sit next to her. _Is Annabeth in love with Percy?_ _No, that is not possible he is only here for what a week? Annabeth was not the type to fall in love so easy. On the other hand Percy looked very good. He has the body of a swimmer and beautiful sea green eyes, where you could drown in._ I snapped out of my thoughts by Leo's coughing. I looked at Leo, it was clear that I was going the do announcement. I sighed by the idea that I should tell everyone especially my brother Nico. Nico is very sweet but a little bit to protective.

'Now everyone is here, Leo and I should say something.' I collected all my bravery and let a sigh escape. 'We broke up.'

Everyone stopped talking.

'What? When? Why?-' I think Piper wanted ask more questions but Nico cut her off.

'WHAT?!' Nico jumped up. 'How dare you to break my sisters heart?! I will break every bone in your-'

'Nico! NICO!' I yelled

'What?!'

'I broke up with him.'

'Oh. Sorry Leo.' He went back to sit down.

'It's nothing, amigo.' Leo said.

'So how was swim training?' Annabeth asked, to chance the topic. Thank gods she did. Percy opened his mouth but Frank was faster.

'You should see him swim. He is like a fish. Really with a little bit more practice we have a star swimmer.' Frank said. Percy started to blush. The way Frank was telling everybody about Percy made me blush. He normally is very quiet but now he was enthusiastic, loud, energetic. I couldn't help myself, I just had to look at him. The real reason I broke up with Leo. The normally quiet, shy and adorable Frank. I sighed.

'I am not that good.' Percy said.

'What are you kidding me? You beat me! And I follow swim training since I am elven. Really I can't wait when the competition season starts again. And by the way everyone in the team thinks you should be the star swimmer.' Frank said. 'Next time you should come for pizza.'

'I'll try.' Percy said. 'When is the next training?'

'Well we train on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday. So Saturday.' Percy nodded.

This line break love the sea.

_**Piper P.o.v**_

School was just done and I was standing at my locker. My mom wanted to go shopping with me after school. I was the only mother daughter time we had. My mom has great style but not my wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She loves glitter and pink while I love the Indian style. I don't want to look like a princess and I definitely don't want people to look at me different because of my parents. Nobody knows about my parents except my friends. I looked at my watch, 10 more minutes before mom is going to pick me up. I closed my locker and saw a nervous Jason standing in front of me. Jason is so cute. He has blond hair and electric blue eyes. Also he is easy to talk to. I know it is cliché a cheerleader and a football player but I really like Jason and I am not alone. Reyna likes him too, I think that is the reason why we never were such good friends and we probably never will be good friends.

'Hey Jason.' I said nonchalant.

'I was wondering… You see I would like..' He muttered.

'What I can't hear you Jason.' _Is Jason nervous? Jason is never nervous, not even for a football game_

'WillyougooutwithmePiper?' He asked.

'What slow down tiger.'

He sighed. 'Will you go out with me Piper?'

'YES! I mean yes. I would like that.' I said trying to stay calm. 'When?' I asked.

'Tomorrow, I will pick you up at seven to go to the movie.' He said. Jason walked backwards and when he turned around he almost walked against an open locker. I started to laugh. I can't believe it. I have a date with Jason. Reyna is going to be pissed, liking the same guy is not very good if your trying to be friends and definitely not if you get him and she doesn't. Better me than she. What should I wear? Should I tell me mother? No, she will freak out and start to ask a lot questions. But I don't see her that much so maybe… .No it is better that she doesn't know. And with that I left to see my mom on our weekly appointment to go shopping.

This line break loves coffee

_**Percy P.o.v. **_

I was walking home when I heard a familiar voice shouting my name. I stepped of my bike and turned around. I saw Annabeth coming , I looked right in her dark grey eyes. Her beautiful blond curls were hanging loose and not in its normal ponytail. I normally don't fall in love easy but she was different. I had only met her a week ago and I already would go through fire for her.

'Percy is somebody home?' She asked.

'Um yes , I was just thinking. So do you always take this way home?'

'Yes. Maybe we can walk home together.'

'That would be great.' I said a little bit too enthusiastic. 'So where do you live?'

' East village.' She answered.

'Wait isn't that for like rich people?' I asked.

'Yeah. But Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel and Frank live their too. Reyna and Charles live in South village. And Leo lives with his father 2 minutes from to school in an apartment with a work shop.' She said. 'Where do you live?' She asked. I ignored the question and we kept walking.

'Why are Thalia and the rest of the gang not with you.' I asked.

'They have training or something like that. I don't mind, it's nice to have it quiet sometimes.'

'Quiet? In New York? Are you sure we live in the same city?' She laughed. _Wow her laugh is beautiful. So carefree, lovely, … So perfect in every way_.

'I have to go right here. Nice talking to you Percy. See you tomorrow! Oh and Percy will you walk with me home tomorrow?'

'I would love that.' I said. Did she like me? My heart skipped a beat by that thought. I stepped on my bike and went home. I was walking upstairs and stopped in front of our door. There was a party going on in my "home". Thank gods my mom was going to pick Tyson up. I hated when this happened and he was home. I putted my key in the lock and opened the door. Smelly Gabe and three other people were sitting at the table. His poker buddy's. Four walrus' were sitting at the table.

'Hey Punk! Give me and my buddy's some beer.' He yelled. I went to fridge to see that there only three beers left. I putted the three beers on the table.

'What the heck? Only three?' He and his buddy's stood up.

'There were only three left I swear!' I defended myself.

'What your lying punk!' He grabbed my neck and started to choke me. I tried to escape but failed by every effort I took. He might be fat but he is also strong, strong enough to choke me for a couple of seconds at least.

'I .. Am …. Sorry' I didn't know for what but that is best way to calm him down. He let go of his grip. I fell on the ground and started to cough.

'Wow Gabe , he really is a weak kid.' One of the men said. Two men took my arms and pulled me up. I was "standing" against the wall . I felt two legs hitting me. The arms let go of and I fell on the ground. Gabe didn't stop he kept kicking me in the stomach and in the ribs. I screamed, but I didn't cry. I was not going to be weak. Suddenly he stopped and went to sit down

'Now get me and my buddies some beer.' He yelled. I got up and went to store around the corner for beer. I came back gave them the beer , went to do my homework and went to bed to sleep. Not waiting for Tyson or mom. A couple hours later I felt something, no someone lying against me. Tyson. I went with my hands through his hair and went back to sleep.

Line break kaerb eniL

_**Piper P.o.v. **_

I was waiting in my bedroom for Jason. I was wearing a strapless white dress.. For the rest was it a normal. The bell rang. I took my purse and went downstairs. I opened the door. Jason was wearing a black jeans with a withe shirt.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes.' I closed the door behind me and went to sit in his father's car. His father was driving us. _Great! Can this date start any better?_

'Sorry but my father insisted to bring us.' He whispered, clearly embarrassed.

'No problem.' I lied.

'So Piper what do you do in your free time?' His father asked.

'I am cheerleader.' He nodded.

'Jason said that your last name McLean is, like Tristan and Aphrodite McLean?'

'That are my parents.'

'Ow look the movie theatre you can drop us here, dad.' Jason said. He knows I hate it when people ask about my parents.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes dad.' Jason stepped out and opened the door for me. I stepped out and together we went to movie theatre. We went to see _The theory of everything _. In the middle of the film Jason took my hand. I turned my face to see his face. With his other hand he took my chin. His hand made my head go closer to his head. I looked right in his electric blue eyes. Time stopped and closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. I don't know how long we sat there kissing but suddenly Jason stopped.

'What is the matter?'

'The movie stopped.'

'What?' I looked at the screen. Jep the movie stopped. The only thing left on the screen were the credits.

'We better should go outside, my father will wonder where we are.' I nodded in agreement.

*Google translate

_Next chapter will be better I promise. Even my verb tenses.  
Next chapter : time skip and a suspicious Annabeth. Frazel moments! Protective Charlie and Luke. _


	4. Chapter 4, eat ,eat eat!

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

I lost everything! Everything. : (  
So I started to write it again. Sorry that it took so long. First I had finals and then summer college, I still have two years before to go to college but you can never start to early can you?

* * *

_**Special thanks to :**_ Athena'sRein16, Blood biter16, Huntress001, JBeddoes, Punker81, Raanarostami, Wolf19191, cinthialeonzo23, demmondevil88, huskielover94, iswim, pjohooloverfreak14, zackman54,  
Archangel,Cbscbs, Doughnutswilderness , ESTswimmer, Fandomlove13, GallagherGirlx, Guesswho202020, Husnaxoxo, InsanityOfAnime, JBeddoes, Natsume1111, OWLOFDASEA, Punker81, Rayrayslays, Realynnie, Rosex18, SkaterGal07, So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada, THG FAN FOREVER, Vegetaisabadass, Wolf19191, bubblezgirly1515, crumble12, elisacantu70, huskielover94, jigulipuff0707, jmslunsford, lovetoread596, pjohooloverfreak14, zackman54.

* * *

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

TIME SKIP : 2 months

Jason was walking his girlfriend, he just loved to call Piper his not to sound possessive but he had a crush on her like forever and now he was dating her. She was his princess and he was her prince charming. They were dating for two weeks now and everything went well. Pipers father and him were good friends and the mother was also not a problem. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye and left to his own class. HE went to sit down next to Percy. He smirked when he saw that the boy was sleeping.

'Wake up sleepy head.' Percy lifted his head up in a split of a second. His eyes were filled with fear. The boy looked around to see he was sitting in a classroom. His head turned to Jason and he sighed.

'Don't you aver dare to do that again.' Percy warned him. He saw that quarter back looked at him with an tensed expression on his face. Percy realized that he must had been looking scared. 'Nightmare.' He said to throw the boy of. Before he could answer Mr. Bolfis came in.

It look like hours before Mr. Bolfis stopped his lesson because the bel rang. Jason turned to his left to see Percy running out of class. As a best friend Jason decided to follow Percy. He lost Percy at the gym. He cursed to himself. Why was that boy so fast? Even better why is that boy so fast and not on the football team? He sighed and went to his next class he was going to talk to Percy another time. But he was going to find out why the boy looked like someone used him as a punching bag.

Percy was running through the gym. He looked through the window to make sure Jason left to his class. He went inside the bathroom. When he was looking in the mirror, where he didn't had a nice reflection. A storm of electricity when trough him, not literally. The boy whit sea green eyes ran to the toilet and let everything go. He didn't hold back. Everything came out of his mouth. He heard to people come in the room. He tried to stop but couldn't.

There was a small knock on his 'Are you alright in there?' He recenoisedthat voice. Charlie. HE wanted to answer but another wave of the green stuff came out of his mouth. 'Clearly not. Luke will you get the nurse while I stay with… With?'

'Percy.' Percy whispered.

'Percy is that you. Are you alright? Open the door for me and Charlie so we can bring you to the nurse.' Luke said.

'No I am fine. I probably ate something bad, it will be over in a minute.' Percy said doing his best to sound convincing where he failed in terribly.

'Open the door Percy.' Luke dammed. Percy stood up his arms search's for something to hold on. He almost collapsed against the door. The sick boy opened the door carefully and leaned against the wall.

'See I am fine.' Percy said.

Charlie looked at him with a lot of doubted. 'Really? Why don't we test that Luke.' Percy eyes winded. Luke smirked what was very inappropriate for the situation. Charlie came closer and gave a little push. The boy fell down. 'Fine, you call that fine? You are coming with us.' Charlie came closer to Percy and lifted the younger up holding him in bridal state. Percy groaned. 'Shut up. If it wasn't for us finding you, you would not even go get help.' Luke got Percy stuff and followed Charlie.

Percy couldn't be more embarrassed. Charlie was bringing him to the nurse because he was sick. When Percy was with the nurse they waited him up outside. They even asked what he got.

'Percy needs to eat more, sleep more and get in less trouble. Your body can't handle you standing up early, learning and training without food. A specially you a swimmer has to eat more.' She looked back to Charlie. 'I gave him something to eat and he looked immediately better. Would you mind watching over Percy. It is not the first time I get the pleasure of seeing him. Just make sure he eats enough. I think Percy doesn't get the fact with swimming goes eating. But don't worry I don't think he anorexia, he loves eating too much for that.' She leaned closer to Charlie and Luke close enough for Percy not being able to understand what she was saying. She started to whisper. 'Just watch over him.' She sighed ' I think something is wrong at home maybe you guys can get him to open up.'

Charlie did not know what he was hearing. Was Percy being abused at home? But the boy is always so cheerful. If somebody touched Percy, That person was going to pay.

Luke couldn't believe his was being abused at home and didn't tell anyone. The poor boy. He was going to protect Percy nothing was going his big brother instincts.

Percy didn't understood what was just happened. The nurse talked to Charlie and Luke and suddenly both of them were looking like at him with worry on their face. 'What?' He asked.

'Lets go it is almost time for lunch an we don't want to be late.'

'It is still 30 minutes until lunch.' Percy statted.

'But we have to do some paperwork. Why we weren't in class. It will take about fifteen minutes and then we will go for lunch because or favorite swimmer needs to eat.' Luke statted.

'Frank?' Percy asked. Charlie putted his hand on Percy's waisted while laughing and guided him out of the office. He nodded at the nurse and the boys left. 'No you.'

'Oh'

LINE BREAK

'How I am supoussed to accept that. No don't answer I have a better question. How should I be able to eat that?' It was the third time Luke bought him lunch since he went to the nurse. The other four time, Charlie bought him lunch. Everyone at the table started to laugh.

'Just eat.' Luke said.

'You guys want to cook me don't you? Don't try to deny it.' Percy said. Everyone was laughing but the only thing that was bothering Annabeth was why Luke and Charlie were threating Percy like a doll made of glass. She was going to find out what was going on

* * *

_I didn't have time to reread so sorry for mistakes. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and to encourage next chapter I am going to answer the reviews. Next chapter Poseidon_

_Thank you for reading_

_TheBlueCupcake_


	5. Chapter 5, I found him

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

"stars are the scars of the universe"

― Ricky Maye, Barefoot Christianity

Guest : It is Annabeth

Guest : thank you. I appreciate the help.

Guest: thank you. I appreciate it.

Guest: so sorry it took so long but now I updated twice I n one week

utouchmycookie : updated. Sorry it took so long.

Guest : THANK YOU!

Guest : OMG! Thank you for the amazing review really.

Special thanks to : Guest , Guest ,utouchmycookie, Guest, Guest , abuseOWLOFDASEA, ronniefranco8, MiniHorseMeadow. For leaving a review.

**The Black rose**

_I found him_

'Hey Percy wait!' Annabeth screamed. She was going to find out why the boys were acting so strange and why they wouldn't tell the girls. First it was only Luke and Charlie but then Jason started to act weird around weird. Not weird, weird but overprotective weird. After Jason the whole swim team got to sit with them also overprotective. Last but not least were Nico and Leo. Annabeth had never, ever seen Nico act like that expect when Frank and Leo started to flirt with Hazel. Nico never acted as an older brother but then again only when nobody flirted with his little sister.

'Hey Annabeth.' Percy said casual. He looked at the girl that was walking towards him. Her beautiful blonde curly hair. Her stormy grey eyes were looking his way and her smile, Percy would do anything to see that smile.

'Look Percy I will get straight to the point.' Annabeth said, she saw how Percy took a little step back. Was he afraid of her? ' Why is everybody petting you? All the boys in the group are petting you like you are a kicked puppy.' She took Percy's hand and looked in those beautiful sea green eyes were you could drown in. ' You can tell me if you have problems or something.' She looked at him with eyes full of hope that he would trust him.

'I have no idea Annabeth.' He turned his head away and blushed then Annabeth realized she was still holding his hands. She let his hands go, what she didn't like. Percy looked back at Annabeth. 'Maybe it is because I got sick last week and didn't want to go home and the nurse said I should eat more and Charlie and Luke heard that and thought I have problems at home.'

There was an awkward silence. Annabeth took Percy's hand again. 'If something is bothering you ever. You can always call me or someone else. If you have problems with something just give a scream.' Then she did something she never thought she would do with Percy. She kissed him on the lips. The kiss was perfect until she stopped it. Percy looked at her with shocked eyes. He got over the shock and took her hands. 'I promise I will do that.' And with that said he left.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

Finally he did it. He had searched what seemed for centuries. Poseidon was his best paying costumer. The men was looking for his lost son. The mother had ran away with child when she had found out that he was still married to Amphitrite. Poseidon searched for a while but gave up and moved. He had contacted him in secret and had told the story and said what he wanted. The only problem Poseidon knew the name of the women and the child but that was all so he started state by state. He started in Texas because the women came from the country so it would be logical to ran to something she knew. Nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone.

'Hello Mr. Olympic.'

'You said you had news Hermaphroditus and please call me Poseidon.'

'I have good and bad news sir. The good news is that if found the boy. He lives in New York with his mother, stepfather and an adopted brother. He goes to Goode high school. He is even best friends with some of his nephews and nieces. Thalia, Nico, Hazel , Jason and Bianca are good friends.'

'And the bad news' asked Poseidon with fear.

'The boy his grades are not very high but good enough for the swimming team. Also the boy has weird bruises, I looked into his medical record and he always go three times a month to the nurse with some … _Damage_ to his body. The boy lives in a bad neighbourhood and never mind.'

'And what.'

'The boy never stays longer than 6 months in one school. So you got to grab you change now. It is now or never.'

'Give me his address.'

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Poseidon was driving to New York. It was a five hour drive. He was already one hour on the road. Hermaphroditus had sent pictures of Perseus. He was so beautiful. He looked a lot like Sally but his features were not to deny. He took his phone, he needed a place stay maybe his brothers could help him.

'Hello Hades. …. I have been everywhere and nowhere but that is not the point why I called …. Yes …. No …. Hades the reason I called you is that I am driving to New York and I need a place to stay. … No I am not asking if I can stay with you. I need a good hotel and I thought you maybe knew one. … No I don't need to stay with you. …. Yes I am sure. … If I come to visit you will you help me with an hotel? … Okay. … Why that I am coming to New York? Long story I will tell you when I get there. I will be there in four hours. Bye.'

/\/\/\LINE BREAK /\/\/\

'You have to come Percy.'

'No, I can't.'

'But you have to.' Nico pleaded. It was Friday and he didn't Percy to go home when he found out Percy might be abused he did everything to protect him for getting hurt. None of the girls knew. The boys weren't crazy they would confront him and that would push Percy away and they didn't want that.

'I am sorry I have –'

'Family business.'

'Sorry.' And Percy left.

'Did work?' Jason asked.

'No.'

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Percy came home. There was none except him and Gabe. He really wanted to go to with Nico but Gabe. He opened the door. Gabe was playing poker with his buddies again.

'Where were you?' Gabe screamed.

'I was –'

'At school? Ha don't try that lie again fool.'

'But it is the truth.' Percy protested. Then he realized his mistake.

'Did you just protested? Said that I am a liar?' He and his buddies stood up. Percy turned around and ran to the door. Too late. Gabe grabbed him by his arms and turned him around. 'Be a man and take your punishement.'

'You are just abusing me.' Shut up Percy. Don't make him angrier. Gabe's head became a tomato of anger. And there came the first fist. Percy groaned but didn't fall to the ground. Another fist came and touched his head. Percy fell on his knees.

'We want to play too Gabe.'

'Wait a little more and he is all yours.' Gabe smirked. He kicked Percy. Once, two, three ad didn't stop. Suddenly he felt something cold touching his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a knife. He rolled towards the wall.

'Please don't.' Percy begged. But the was not Gabe. Gabe was already back at the table together with Tom. A guy who didn't care if Percy got punched but also didn't joined the fight.

' You can chose your chest or your legs.' Percy looked shocked at Achlys.

'Legs?' It sounded more a question to Percy then an answer. Achlys nodded to the other men and he grabbed Percy and took his T-shirt. Another men came and made sure that Percy couldn't move. Peter and Marcus where holding him while Achlys came closer with the knife. Percy screamed as hard as he could hoping someone would hear him. Achlys put a sock in Percy mouth.

'That won't help you.' The knife touched Percy's skin. It looked like days until Achlys was done. His chest was full of wounds. Peter and Marcus let him fall and continued their game of poker like nothing happened. Percy took a quick shower and put some bandages on his wounds. Percy left he didn't know where he was going but he didn't mind.


	6. Chapter 6, tell us everything

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

**Special thanks to : Athena'sRein16, Blood biter16, Huntress001, JBeddoes, Punker81, Raanarostami, Wolf19191, cinthialeonzo23, demmondevil88, huskielover94, iswim, pjohooloverfreak14, zackman54, DudeThisIsTheBestThingEver, Izi Wilson, KelpHead12, luishunter65, SoccerKnight5510, pjojellybeans, Archangel 1997, Cbscbs, Chelly1122, Doughnutswilderness, ESTswimmer, Emelie14, FairyPalace, Fandomlove13, GallagherGirlx, Guesswho202020, HunterxInferno, Husnaxoxo, InsanityOfAll, JBeddoes, KelpHead12, Lexadoddle, Natsume1111, OWLOFDASEA, Punker81, Realynnie, Rosex18, SkaterGal07, So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada, SoccerKnight5510, THG FAN FOREVER, Thornsword, Vegetaisabadass, Wolf19191, bubblezgirly1515, crazy-man96 , crumble120, elisacantu70, fangirlA26, huskielover94, jigulipuff0707, jmslunsford, lovetoread596, ode, pjohooloverfreak14, pjojellybeans, theNerdfromNaboo, zackman54**

**I have to say that there are a lot of nice login names over here.**

The creative adult is the child who has survived."

― Ursula K. Le Guin

Pjojellybeans: Sorry my fanfic is not off-age yet. But seriously that is so sweeeeeeeeeeeeet. Thank you.

_**The black rose**_

_The lost cupcake_

Poseidon arrived at his brothers place. It was a nice old fashion mansion in grey with beautiful black features. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. That was the work of Persephone, she had a good influence on his younger brother ,it is a lovely woman. He rang the door and in front of him stood a handsome, muscular boy with Italian features. The boy had long black hair and olive skin. He looked a lot like his father.

'Uncle, it is nice to see you again after so long. My father is expecting you.'

'Nico you have grown a lot since I last saw you. How old are you now?'

'Sixteen. Come in.'

'Thank you.' Poseidon said.

'Brother.' In the kitchen were his older and younger brother sitting. He could have thought Hades would tell Zeus Poseidon was coming to town. 'He had the right to know you were coming.' Hades said. 'we didn't see you the whole year Poseidon and now out of nowhere you come to visit us. Oh wait no… There is another reason your coming to town isn't it.' Zeus said with anger.

'My son.' Poseidon started 'I found him.' The look on Hades and Zeus face changed. They knew the story about the unknown son of Poseidon but they never knew he was searching for the boy.

'Do you mean Perseus?' Hades asked carefully.

'Yes. The last year I started to think. I will not run away from it anymore. Yes, I have always been searching for the boy but I would never have token my responsibility's. and now I found him together with a private investigator. The boy is in trouble and will help him. I will move back to New York and make sure he is safe.' Poseidon stated. 'Even if the boy doesn't want it.'

'So that means you're moving back in to your old house?' Hades asked hopefully.

'No. A new begin, A new house. And tonight a hotel.' Poseidon said.

'Stop acting like a drama queen. You can stay with me or Hades as long as you want. We do week week so you don't have to choose. You start with Hades and then me. Hades, Zeus, Hades, Zeus, etc. Get it.' Zeus said. Poseidon smiled he loved his brother and could never choose between them that was the only reason he got a hotel.

There was a scream from living area. The brothers rushed out the kitchen like a fangirl that could get free books. Nico looked shocked and went to Hades.

'_Padre di un mio amico è stato ferito e devo andare ad aiutarlo. ha problemi a casa e se dava lui era questo non potrebbe accadere. E. E...' _Nico screamed/said to hades on a high speed level.

'Nico calmo.' Hades said.

'So che vuoi che noi insieme con cibo di Poseidon, ma devo andare a lui, per favore.' Nico pleaded.

Hades sighed 'Va bene, ma.' Hades was not even done with the sentences and Nico was already gone. 'Thank you.' Was the last thing Nico screamed before rushing out of the house.

'What just happened?' Questioned Zeus.

'A friend has problems and Nico said something about him having problems at home, the friend.' Hades explained.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Percy was walking through the park he went to sit down on a park bench. His wounds were hurting badly. Percy's breathing became harder and faster. If he continued like this he wound faint.

'Are you alright cupcake.' Percy looked to his right to see coach Hedge coming his way. 'Your name is Perseus right?'

'Guilty but I prefer Percy and I am alright.' Percy said with a whimper. He tried to move but everything he did was hurting him. Coach Hedge Looked at Percy questionly. He came to sit next to Percy and inspected the boy good. He raised one eyebrow.

'You don't look fine boy especially the bloodstain on your shirt.' The man pressed Percy to show the bloodstain. At the touch Percy groaned in pain. 'You are absolutely not alright. You are coming with me.' Percy wanted to protest but coach Hedge took him by his waist and pulled him up.

'We can't go to the hospital.' The man looked at him.

'Fine. We are going to my place.' Hedge sighed. They were walking through park to his car when they arrived at a station car , he putted the boy on the backseat. Percy groaned when his skin touched the car seats.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Percy was in a nice house. I looked not very big but nice to grow up. Coach Hedge had dammed that Percy took his shirt off. After a lot of protest he gave up and did his shirt off. Mellie, coach Hedge wife, was now taking care of him coach Hedge had disappeared in the house.

'Who did this you.' The woman asked. He wanted to tell but he couldn't. He just smiled and looked back down.

Hedge was calling Percy's friends to see if they knew something of it. Charlie and looked once skipped training because of the boy so they were the first to call, it immediately went to voice mail. He cursed. The next one was Nico.

'Hello this is Nico.'

'Nico I found your friend in the park bleeding.' He heard Nico cursing and screaming in italien.

'Who is this.' The boy sounded scared.

'Coach Hedge. He is at my house.'

'I am coming.' And Nico hung up.

Coach Hedge went back to Percy and his wife. The teenage boy looked horrible. Bruises everywhere, cuts on his chest and that were only the things that he could see. His wife was putting bandage around the chest of Percy. They boy had always looked so happy, innocent, carefree. The cover of a book doesn't tell you the story. He went to the boy. The teenage boy his sea green were pierced in his.

'Percy who did this.' Hedge asked. Percy turned his head away. 'Look at me Percy. You don't have to go through this alone. We can help you. There are people – '

'My stepfather.' Percy whispered. 'My stepfather and his friends did this to me.' Percy looked at the floor. There were tears in his eyes. 'Can I have my phone please. I need to call someone.'

'Percy I already called Nico.' Percy smiled but took his phone anyway. He pressed an number in of Annabeth.

'Annabeth it is Percy. You have to come to coach Hedge. I was . . . am in some trouble.' And he hung up. 'She will be here in five.' Hedge nodded.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Nico had called all the boys of the group almost everyone was at the meeting place only Luke was missing.

'You bastards.' A girls voice screamed. 'You guys knew and didn't tell me. Percy is my friend to.' Nico turned around to get slapped in the face. He looked up to the girl.

'Annabeth.' Nico coughed. 'Wow how did you get that strong?'

'Hey guys! Sorry I am late but my… Annabeth?' Luke said. Annabeth turned around to slap Luke in his face.

'Stop slapping everyone Annabeth!' Jason said.

'You knew it. You didn't do a thing. You.. You. Percy could have died and you guys didn't do a thing.' Annabeth started to cry. She could have lost Percy. Her Percy. 'Let's go.' She announced. They ruan to the house of coach Hedge. The rang the bel and coach Hedge opened.

'I call one cupcake and the whole bakery arrives.' Coach Hedge amused.

'How is Percy?' Charlie asked worried.

'Don't worry he is already fixed up. Come in.' He made way so the cupcakes could pass. 'First door on the right.'

When Annabeth came in he saw that Percy was wearing a white shirt. When she came closer she saw that it wasn't a shirt but bandages. Percy could be a mummy. She went to sit next to him. Her hands went through the black hair that always looked messy. Her hand went over his cheek and the bruises on his face. When she touched his black eye. Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth.

'You know you are a pretty wise girl for making me promise I would call you if I needed something.' Percy said.

'And you are a seaweed brain for not telling me about your problem.' Annabeth said.

'Do you guys need a room?' Luke joked.

'Hahaha very funny Luke.' Percy said. He went to sit down so there was more space on the couch. He groaned in pain when he did it but he didn't mind the pain because Annabeth was holding his hand. 'I know what you guys are going to say. I should have told you guys.'

'Damn right you should have done that. We are your friends Perce that is what friends are for.' Frank said.

'But it is not as easy as you think. If I reported child abuse they would take me away from my mom and my little brother. I would never see them. IT is a selfish reason I know but – '

'It is a sweet reason.' Annabeth said.

'So now what?' Charlie asked.

'Your family except your stepfather can come to mine house and I'll convince my dad to take your mothers case to divorce your stepfather after that we accuse him of abuse. You can't say no to me Perce.' Nico said. Percy smiled gratefull at him.

'So that means you are going with them.' Hedge said.

'Yes, thank you for everything coach Hedge and Mellie.' Percy said and waved them goodbye.

Next time : Percy meets Poseidon. Poseidon freaks. Sally faints. Love grows.

Review

TheBlueCupcake


	7. Chapter 7, I am your dad

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

**Hello everyone. So I am going to start a new story with a female Percy but a need someone to ship her with I have a few ideas but I can't decide which one I am going to do first. : ( So people who like my story, writing, … Give answer on the poll on my profile or if you lazy put it in the reviews.**

**Anon : here is the next chapter.**

**To lazy to log in : here is the update. Two chapters, love your login name. **

"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan

_**The black rose**_

_Best friend and cousins_

Nico opened the door and helped Percy inside. The boy looked horrible, he had one black eye and three bruises on his face and neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt, what Nico didn't mind, and his pants was a normal jeans. He putted Percy on the chair in the hallway and went to find his father.

'Father I am home and I brought a friend. He while be staying with us for a while if you don't mind.' He went into the kitchen where his father and mother were talking with his uncles and his sisters. They all looked at Nico.

'Can I know this friend' name?' Hades asked.

'Percy Jackson.' Poseidon let out a little high pitched scream. Hades and Zeus turned to Poseidon. 'Look I know it is last minute and that Poseidon is staying over but he can't go home he needs a place to stay.' Nico pleaded.

'That is not the problem Nico. Why don't you bring our guest to the other spare bedroom give him some clothes, make him feel at home. He can stay as long as he wishes he will be treated like family and after that I need to speak to you without our guest' Hades said at the end he smiled a little bit. Okay Nico knew his family was weird but this was strange even for them. Nico brought Percy to spare bedroom and gave him a pyjama. Percy was not even on the bed and he was already sleeping. Nico went back down to his family.

'Can I know why you are acting so weird about Percy and why Poseidon screamed when he heard Percy's name.' Nico said. He looked at his sisters but they were just as clueless as him.

'We will tell you guys something that you can't tell any of your friends. I want you to swear it on the name Di Angelo.' Hades said. He never asked them to swear something on their name so it must be pretty serious. All three of them swore it the oath and Nico went to sit down next to his sister.

'Percy is your cousin. He is my lost son.' Poseidon started. ' When I was together with Amphitrite…. We took a break and I met another woman. Her name was Sally, Percy's mother, and I fell in love. Soon she figured out she was pregnant and … I told her I would divorce my wife and after Perseus was born things got better with Amphitrite. Sally noticed that and she said she didn't want to bug me with the child and ran off. I went to a private investigator for help and one day ago he found Perseus, I mean Percy. I year ago Amphitrite found out and she divorced me and took Triton with her. And Triton doesn't want to know anything from me.' Poseidon smiled softly. Nico was dumbfounded. He was best friends with his lost cousin. 'I am here to help the boy and the mother.'

'I believe that your intensions are good but if you hurt him' Nico went closer to Poseidon. 'I will make sure that you can never hurt someone again.' Nico threw him a death glare and went to bed.

'He sure has your death glare and temper.' Zeus laughed.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Percy woke up in a strange room. He went to sit down to get a better view. A groan escaped his lips.

'Where the he – '

'No cursing Percy.' He looked around to see Nico in the room. 'What do you remember from yesterday.' He asked.

'I got hurt and you took me in?' Percy said, it sounded more like question though.

'Yes, now I asked Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Piper and Leo to eat white us to make things a little less awkward and because you have a lot of explaining to do. Be ready in ten.' Percy heart skipped a beat when he heard that Annabeth was going to be here. He got up and tried to undress itself but every movement felt like a knife cut.

'Need some help.' A girls voice asked.

'Annabeth. Yeah.' Percy said.

'Put your arms up and I will do the rest.' Percy did what told and Annabeth helped him out of his shirt. She went to the chair and took one of Jason's shirt. 'It is from Jason. I guess you and him have the same size.' She said. She helped him in the shirt.

'Thanks.' Percy said.

'Percy aren't you forgetting something?' She asked holding a pants in her hands.

'Ow right thanks wise girl.' Percy said. 'Would you mind?'

'Oh right I guess we are both a little clueless today.' She said. Percy came closer to take the pants. Their faces were almost touching. Annabeth leaned in to kiss Percy. Percy went closer with his face. Percy could feel Annabeth breathing. There was a small knock on the door.

'Are you almost ready?' Asked Hazel. Percy and Annabeth went back to their original positions.

'I should go.' Annabeth said. 'See you at breakfast Seaweed brain.'

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

'Why didn't you tell us about Percy?' Hazel asked. 'And don't try to escape this question again. Yesterday I let it go because of Percy and because I was tired. But now Percy is awake and I am not tired so shout.'

'Because we were afraid that you would confront him.' Nico said.

'You really are an idiot.' Hazel said.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

'So…' Percy said. There was an awkward silence. Percy was poking his toast with his fork.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Jason asked.

'Jason.' Annabeth hissed.

'No it is okay, I think.' Percy said. 'I exactly don't know how to answer that question.'

'When did it started?' Hazel asked. Percy kept poking his toast.

Annabeth took his hand 'Poking your toast won't help. We want to help you and to understand what you have been through.'

Percy sighed. ' I think it started when I was five. Most of the time it was when he was drunk and lost one of his stupid poker games and he needed to get loose of his frustration. Then he started to do it when he was drunk and it ended that he did it when he was sober.'

'I don't want to be rude but you are strong why not punch back?' Jason asked.

'Sometimes he does it his poker buddies, four against one. Then I could never win. And for the other times I have one reason, my little brother is adopted. I found him on the streets and me and my mom took him in. Bad idea but he had nowhere else to go and Gabe didn't mind as long as he got more money to waste.'

'Did he ever touched you?' Nico asked unsure. Percy didn't got the question of course Gabe touched him. He punched him on daily basis. Percy blinked a couple of times. Touched did he mean?

'Oooh…. What? No. He is an asshole not a paedophile.' Percy said. Everyone looked relieved.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

Hades looked in the guestroom to see that Poseidon is gone. He stormed the to the kitchen to see Nico and his friends talking.

'I am sorry to interrupt but I want some coffee.' He lied.

'Here father we still have some.' Hazel said. She stood up and came with the coffee. When she was close enough Hades lent forward. 'Have you seen Poseidon?' He asked. Hazel nodded. Hades cursed. 'Well have a nice breakfast.' Hades said and left to the living area.

'Poseidon? Are you eavesdropping? What are you twelve?' Hades said. Poseidon put his finger on the mouth. 'Are you insane?' Hades asked with the finger on his mouth.

'Listen.' Poseidon hissed. Hades putted his ear against the wall.

'It was never this bad normally he just kicked me. I learned Tyson to go hide in the closet. I said if Gabe ever hurt him he had to tell me, if something would happen to him I would kill him.' Percy voice sounded through the door. Hades stood up and put the cup on the table. Poseidon stood up and went to sit in front of him.

'I am the worst father somebody can have. He will never want me he will blame me for everything and it will end the same way as with Triton.' Poseidon looked devastated.

'No.' Hades said.

'What?' Poseidon asked.

'I won't let that happen. We are family and family means nobody is left behind or forgotten. Zeus and I will help you. His best friends are his cousin so there you already have advantage. You need to make sure that he trust you and that will only happen if you have a stability. 'Hades said. Poseidon laughed.

'Did you just quote Disney to me?' Poseidon asked.

'Really?' The brothers laughed.

'What is so funny?' Bianca asked. 'Did dad quote Disney again?'

'Oh please no.' Nico said coming in, followed by his friends.

'It is not that Disney quotes are that bad.' Hades protested. Everyone laughed. Nico went to sit down next to his father. Hazel joined him.

'Hey Percy you shouldn't be standing.' Nico said. 'Why don't you sit next to my uncle Poseidon. I am sure that he doesn't bite.' Percy seemed to have some doubts. Poseidon smiled at Percy.

'If he doesn't mind it.' Percy said.

'Of course not.' Poseidon said. Percy went to sit down next to Poseidon.

'So Percy what do you like to down in your free time?' Asked Poseidon like he had no idea who Percy was.

'I like swimming.' Poseidon nodded at the response.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

Annabeth, Frank, Piper and Leo had left to their houses. Percy was walking down in the hall when he heard Hades talking in his office. He went closer to hear better what the man was saying.

'Percy looks a lot like you Poseidon.' Hades said.

'He is my son for a reason.' Poseidon said. Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing he was Poseidon's son? That was ridiculous. Yes he looked a lot like Poseidon, he had the same eyes, hair, face structure, . . . okay there is a possibility that Percy could be Poseidon' son. He was dumbfound his best friends were his cousins. Did they knew? Suddenly it felt like it was freezing ,he walked to the living area.

'Percy are you okay?' Nico asked 'You look sick.' Percy was seeing black holes everywhere. The black holes got bigger until it was one big black hole.

Soooo What do you think? Review please. There won't be a new chapter until I have 25 reviews that is like 9 reviews. I tried to make it good but I had the feeling it got boring so I speeded up.

Next chapter in one word : confrontation (and percabeth, you waited long enough I will stop teasing.)


	8. Chapter 8, you lost him!

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

***faints* So many reviews I asked 25 I never thought it would go to 35. I come back from vacation (that is the reason why it took so long) and my mailbox practically exploded. But the chapter is long (I think) So first I want to thank everyone who reviewed, follows and favorited the story. Second of all I want to say Percabeth will happen next chapter. An now the moment you all have been waiting for the answers on the review.  
Also I have a wedding to arrange. Between my story and CrazyPeopleLikeMe. We have to invite everyone, choose flowers and all that kind of stuff. Ooh and we need Hera to arrange the marriage.**

**jigulipuff0707 : THANKS FOR THE COMPLMENT! I UPDATED. WAIT. WHY ARE WE SCREAMING? **

**CrazyPeopleLikeMe : (Look up.) YOU BETTER DON'T HURT MY STORY WHEN YOU MARRY IT! Thank you for the positive comments by the way.**

**EllieIsNotNormal : JEEEJ you understood it. I was afraid no one got it. I am so happy. An thank yuou for reviewing.**

**SoccerKnight5510 : * Jumps from chair. Start to dance. Sees parents. Coughs and goes back sitting.* Thank you.**

**Cynogriffon : * Made a sound like Aphrodite who sees Percabeth.* I like the review very much.**

**pjohooloverfreak14 : * Thinks : OMG yes* Thank you for telling me I didn't notice it . : ) **

**theNerdfromNaboo : Thank you * smiles * I like you review veeeeeeery much. Did you like the quote? I hope you do. I mean Disney rules.**

**Guest : I will don't worry. I swear it on the river of Styx. *thunder***

**Isabelle: I love you. Wait what? Thanks for the review **

**Guest : Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu very much. * Is getting very happy ***

**123COOKIE : TTTTHHHHAAAAAAAANNNKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUU. Love your users name ; ) **

**Monkey dragon : Thank you. Wait are you a monkey or a dragon. This is so confusion.**

**Guest 1 : Now. And chapter 9 between 8 – 12 I think . Or sooner.**

**Cooldudes : in this chapter bro. Man I forgot them bro. Do you want another bromance?**

**Aniarenee : I like your comment. I like that you like my story. I like it. Like.**

**Guest. * sighs * I knowwww.**

**Zoey : normal girls : let's go shopping.  
us : fanfiction.  
Thank you for the positive comment. Wow.**

"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."

― Mahatma Gandhi

"Percy? Percy?" Said a young voice. Percy started to grumble. He opened his eyes and saw Nico, Hades and Poseidon standing in front of him. Poseidon looked very worried what made Percy happy but also nauseous. He tried to sit up but a hand held him back. 'What?'

'You fainted and you are sick.' Nico clarified. Percy nodded. ' We called a doctor.'

'What? No!' Percy said jumping up from the couch, he regretted his move immediately. His legs were spaghetti and he fell in the arms of nobody less than his father-that-doesn't-know-that-Percy-knows-that-he-is-his-son. Poseidon chuckled.

'Here.' He said putting his son back on the couch. 'So you don't need a doctor but your legs are boneless?' Percy sighed throwing his hands up in defeat.

'Also we called your mother she thinks it fine and no, she doesn't know you are sick.' Hades said. ' So let us take care of you.' They left room. Leaving the swimmer and the son of Hades behind. A couple of minutes passed and Percy started to feel uncomfortable.

'If you keep staring like that I will start thinking that you have a crush on me.' Percy stated.

'That is impossible.' Nico said amused.

'What am I not your type.'

Nico chuckled. 'No I like geeky blond ones.'

'You mean Solace.' Percy's mouth was a big O were a donut could fit in, Nico on the other hand had his hands over his mouth and regret in his eyes. 'Nico loves Solace. Nico and Will sitting in a –.'

Nico slapped Percy in stomach. 'You know I am sick right?'

'Don't you dare to tell anyone.' Nico glared at him.

'Fine.' Percy said.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

'So that was the house did you like it Mr. Olympic'

'It is good and please call me Poseidon.' He had visited four houses but his was the best of all. It was 5 minutes walking of Hades and 6 from Zeus. It had 6 bedrooms what seems much for him alone but with Percy and hopefully Triton the rooms would be filled and they would have three spare bedrooms. All rooms had an closet that was built in and a bathroom. It had an open kitchen that was white with a blue accent wall where there was an build in aquarium. The dinner room was the same room as the kitchen what Poseidon liked. The entrance was like all houses in the neighbourhood fancy and big. The living area had big windows that looked out on the garden with possibility to go in the garden. The only "negative" point was an unfinished pool what made the house only beter for Poseidon. 'I'll take it ,when and where do I pay.'

After he had signed the contracts and the house was officially his, he went to the furniture store. After that he went to visit Sally. He was driving to her house, the neighbourhood got dirty, ugly, dangerous. He stopped at the address the investigator gave to him. He walked up the stairs that cracked with every step he took. He stopped for an ugly door that could break at any moment. He took a deep breath and knocked.

'Coming.' The voice of a woman said. The door went open and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked with curious eyes with him.

'Sally.' He said. Her eyes changed.

'Poseidon.' She grabbed for the door. Poseidon went closer towards her. He took her by her waist and took her to a chair. He looked around and saw how dirty the place was. He felt sorry that his son and Sally needed to live there.

'How? Why? – '

'private investigator.' He explained everything and told what Percy when through. Her face when from white to ghost white. 'Do you need a glass of water?' She nodded.

He gave her the glass of water and waited for her reaction.

'So you mean Gabe has been … abusing Percy and that I didn't notice, that his school didn't notice. And the reason Percy let it happen was Tyson and me?.' She started to cry.

' Where is Gabe ?'

' Friends house.' She said between sobs.

' I did not tell you why I actually that I came here.' She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. ' I want to take Percy to my home. Be his father like I should have been all those years ago. You and Tyson are also welcome. Stay with me leave this bastard.' He took her hands. 'Give me another chance. I am not married anymore. We have a chance now.'

' I am going with you but that doesn't mean you and I are getting back together. Will you pack Percy's stuff.'

'In what?'

'He got a bag in his room. I 'll pack mine and that from Tyson. After that we go pick him up and we go to your house.' Poseidon's smile grew larger than it had ever been. 'What time is it?'

'8 o clock'

'We have to hurry.' She ran to the kitchen and took empty garbage sacks. She handed Poseidon four sacks. 'If you are short on place put in the bags and don't do it very clean because Gabe can come home with his friends in about 30 minutes.' She ran in a room an left me with the bags. 'Would you also do the bathroom please.'

It took them 20 minutes to clear the house. Poseidon felt like a burglar. They took as many bags as possible and threw them in his car. But they were not fast enough. The last bags were hust in the car when an fat ugly man came there way.

'wait around the corner.' She whispered. 'So sir you go left and then to the right there you must find that address of yours.' She practically shouted.

'Sally what are you doing?!'

'I show this man then way and go to the store for some extra beers for you and your friends.' The man looked not impressed at her.

'Get back quick.' He said and left upstairs but not before slapping Sally's ass really hard. He laughed with his friends and disappeared in the building. She ran to Poseidon and jumped in the car.

'Let's pick Tyson up.'

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

Percy was playing a videogame together with Annabeth, Jason and Nico.

'So Percy is sick because of the shock?' Jason asked. Percy nodded

'Hey Jason want to help with snacks.' Nico asked

'Alright.'

On the moment they left Percy turned to Annabeth.

'Nico and Jason are my nephews.' He blurted out.

'What?' She asked.

'Look you know that I don't know my real father. Well Hades to Poseidon I look a lot like him and Poseidon answered with that I am his son for a reason. Then I got sick and past out because of the shock. Not of the shock that I got dragged out of my abusive house but because I found out who my father is.' He grabbed her eyes and started in her stormy grey eyes.

'Are you sure?' she asked. She was well aware that Percy's hands were on hers but she liked it.

'You are the wise girl in this room. Would you please help?'

She sighed. 'Fine.'

'I have one other request. Can I stay one night at your place. Nico creeps me out and with the Poseidon stuff.'

There was a cough in the room. Jason and Nico were standing in the doorframe. Oh no did they hear everything.

'Are we interrupting something?' Jason asked with a mischievous grin. Percy and Annabeth looked at them and then at their hands and then back to each other. The two started to blush. Jason and Nico chuckled. They putted the snacks and drinks on the table and started to play the Mario kart.

'You know Nico. I have an idea the person who wins the next race can have Percy for the next week.' She said.

'I am in.' He responded.

'Not without me.' Jason said.

'and apparently I am a prise.' Percy said. The race was though. Nico was on the lead followed by Annabeth and Jason was the worst player of this game. Percy was third. The finish was a couple meters away and Annabeth used a mushroom and is first.

'Sorry Neeks. Percy is mine for a week.' Annabeth joked. Nico sighed. Poseidon was not going to be happy about this. 'Hey Perce let's go. We need to install you in the guestroom and talk to my mom and introduce you to my brother and to my dad. Oh and we need to go to the grocery store. And we need to get you some clothes.'

'He can borrow some of mine.' Jason suggested. Nico gave Jason a punch in the stomach. 'Aw. I'll get them at home and give to you later.' Annabeth nodded and left taking Percy with her. 'Oh Annabeth don't get to wild with Percy please.'

They both blushed an left.

'Why did you do that?'

'What?'

'5 minutes ago I told you Percy and you are family and then you support him to go live with Annabeth. You Poseidon will kill me for that.'

'Well made you shouldn't have used Percy as a price to be won. Beside I am not stupid I will bring one outfit a day so we can see how it goes. Dude he goes to Annabeth not to Silena or Reyna.'

'Silena would use him as dress up doll and Reyna as fighting buddy.' They both started to laugh.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

'So this is my home. The furniture is coming tomorrow.' Poseidon said.

'You moved.' Sally stated.

'Mama this place is hugeeeeee.' Tyson said making a circle with his arms. 'It is just like a castle. Is it a castle? Please let it be a castle.' The young boy asked.

'Yes it is. Well why don't we let the king show us around.' Sally said winking at Poseidon.

'Well it would be my pleasure. Welcome in Atlantis a home for everyone who needs it. Follow me please.' Poseidon said with a royal accent that couldn't have been more fake. The y walked to the first floor. 'The first room is for me. The second for you, little Tyson and your beautiful mother. The last door is for your big brother. Perseus. Let's go take a look to your room. And what do you think.'

'It is bigger than our last home! Mom are we going to live f-here for ever ever and ever.'

'Of course Tyson. Why don't we go take a look to your brother' room, maybe you make him a drawing as surprise.'

'yeah.' And the little boy left.

'So you are going to live here for ever, ever and ever.' Poseidon raised an eyebrow. Sally laughed.

'Poseidon.'

'Yeah.'

'There are no beds to sleep in.' she said.

'Camping trip?' He tried. She took his arm.

'Let's go get some camping stuff and then we go pick Percy up and don't use Perseus when he is around, he really dislikes that name.' She said.

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK/\/\/\

'What do you mean he is not here.' Hades shouted.

'Hades calm down.' Persephone said. She nodded to Nico.

'So we caught Percy and Annabeth doing romantic and she challenged us to get Percy a week. And she won.' Nico explained. 'But he is save and we can go visit him every day.'

'You know Poseidon is coming to speak to Percy. To take Percy with him to explain everything.' Hades raised his voice again. The bel rang. 'You can explain it.'

He walked to the door followed by Nico and his wife. 'Poseidon and Sally?'

His brother was holding hands with a woman with blue eyes and brown wavy hair. The woman was holding the hand of a toddler. Who was looking with big curious eyes at him.

'We are here to pick Percy up.' The woman said.

'Yeah big brother goes to Atlantis with us.' The child said enthusiastically.

'About that.' Hades said scratching the back of his head. 'You need to pick him up at Athena.'

REVIEW I will only update if there are 40 reviews. REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9, I can explain

Story: The black rose – everyone has a story.

Fandom : Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ The heroes of Olympus - All characters are humans

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. He wrote the amazing series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus. He created the most amazing characters. Rick Riordan of course doesn't own the Greek gods, the Roman gods and everything around them.

Warnings: child abuse, language, alcohol abuse, violence, gay people, straight people

Main pairing: Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)

Side pairings: Hazel/Leo, Hazel/Frank (Frazel), Leo/Calypso, Luke/Thalia, Jason/Piper (Jasper), Nico/Will, Charles/Silena, Travis/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Connor/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Poseidon/Sally (past) , Sally/Gabe, Sally/Paul (future) , Zeus/Beryl (past), Zeus/Hera, Persephone/Hades, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Aphrodite/Tristan, Hedge/Mellie, Tyson/Ella

Percy's friends: Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood

Swim team: Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, Zoë Nightshade, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mitchell, Bianca di Angelo

Football team : Luke Castellan (captain), Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Butch, Jake Mason, Shane, Pollux, Castor, Sherman, Mark

trainer: Gleeson Hedge

Wood and iron class: Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue, Argus, Nyssa, Christopher, Harley

teacher: Briares

Student council: Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Phoebe, Ichneutae, Don

gardeners club: Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Calypso, Austin, Pan, Kayla, Sam

cheerleaders: Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard, Lacy, Lee Fletcher, Micheal Yew

staff at Goode High School : Dionysus (principal) , Chiron Brunner (student councillor), Briares, Paul Blofis (teachers)

Percy's family: Percy, Tyson (little brother), Sally Jackson (mother), Gabe Ugliano (step-father)

(plot twist will come with new members of Percy's family)

Nico's Family: Hades di Angelo (Father) , Persephone di Angelo (mother), Hazel, Bianca (sisters) and Nico

Thalia's family : Thalia, Jason (brother), Zeus (father), Hera (step-mother), Beryl( real mother but died in a car accident

Annabeth's family: Annabeth, Malcolm (brother), Frederick ( father), Athena (mother)

Plot line: Percy is the new boy at Goode High School. He finds friends who love him for who he is. But Percy has a dark secret. He is being abused by his stepfather. He covers the bruises up saying it is from fight club. But his friends become suspicious and start to ask questions when Percy avoid the questions, they know something is wrong and they will figure out what his dark secret is.

**So here it is. I hope you like it. Enjoy! I think about 3 more chapters? I really have no idea. Maybe a sequel. If you want me to write a sequel tell me PS thanks everyone who is following me and favorited me**

**Pink Lady of Love : * Lookes in eyes. Sighs* Here it is. I hope that you enjoy it! PS. Your username. Are you Aphrodite in a disguise?**

**jigulipuff0707 : this isn't your first review right? I know your name. And here is the update you have been waiting for.**

**Smartgirlsan : You will love this chapter * wiggle's eyebrows ***

**Aniarenee : NEVER MOEHAHAAHAHA . just kidding. Now is the answer.**

**emeraldz23 : I hope you like the reaction.**

**Claria Bianca : Thank you. My point was Luke being his first friend at Camp Half-blood and in my story also. PS Bianco are you a life?**

**Guest: Thank you, here is the update**

**Kf: My neither so I posted it. **

**Monkey dragon : sounds fun to shapeshift. Is it only one monkey or like multiple ones?**

**Guest: Oh no you didn't,! did you challenge me. I daughter of Aeolus, proud ravenclaw. You better find them.**

**Lol: thank you love your username**

**Never apologize for being nerdy, because popular people never apologize for being assholes."**

― **John Barrowman FandomFest 2014**

'Okay seaweed brain it is your last chance to back out. The exists are here, here, here and here.' Annabeth said pointing to spots around us. I laughed at her comment.

' I am sure wise girl. So now let me meet you crazy family.' She opened the door and the house was quiet. I had a beautiful architecture I think. I am not that in to architecture but it looked really cool. My mouth must have been open because Annabeth was laughing. Man, I love that laugh.

'My mom designed it. She designed almost every house in the street.' Percy nodded. There was a silence. 'Let me show you around.'

We went through the whole first floor. 'So that was the kitchen, living area and garden. Upstairs is – '

BANG

'What was that?' Percy asked. He followed Annabeth the stair up until they were in the attic. In the middle of the room was standing a boy. A boy that was covered with red slime with yellow dots. The dirty one in the room was coughing 'Hoi Annie and …'

'Percy.' Percy step forward to give a hand but the boy showed his hands and apologized.

'This is my brother Malcolm. Malcolm this is my friend Percy . Percy is going to stay with because I won him from Nico.' She explained.

'Is he?' a stern voice said. Annabeth turned around to see her mother.

'Mother you are home early.'

'So you are the boy Annabeth is crazy about. I expected more from you Annabeth. My name is Athena.' She scanned Percy and then Malcolm. 'Malcolm shower now. Annabeth and Perseus my office.'

We walked from the stairs to the second floor. There were three door with each a golden sign on it. The one on the left hand had : Annabeth' and Malcolm's study, the one in the middle had Frederick Chase written on it. And the one we were entering was the one of Athena. We went to sit down on the chairs on front of the desk. The room was filled with books, books and books. All the books were about architecture. There were a couple college's degrees on the wall and one family picture who looked really fake. On the moment Percy decided that Athena loved her work and not her family he saw a picture clearly a drawing of a small child. Two kids, a mother and a father. The sun in the corner and house in the middle. So she did have feelings.

'Annabeth why should I let this boy sleep over?'

'Because he needs a home for one week no longer.'

'He can stay for 3 days not longer and for you young man I need the truth. Why do you need a home to live? Are you in a fight with your parents?'

'No ma'am.'

'Drugs?' She asked.

'No ma'am.' Percy stayed calm, the only reason he didn't shouted at her was because then he had to go back to Nico.

'Ran way?'

'No ma'am.'

'Mom now I have enough of this. He stays for three days because he found out a family secret that he is terrified about so don't ask such things like he is a ran away or is a wanted drugs dealer because he is not. He is my friend! Dad would have let him stay.'

Athena looked shocked but restored herself. 'Good you will sleep in the attic after Malcolm cleans up and no protesting Annabeth.'

'Yes mom.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

Athena huffed and they left. Annabeth took Percy's hand and took him to her room. The room was grey with withe. It was full of sketches' from building. He took one of the floor.

'It's beautiful.' He said turning around to face her.

'no it's not that is way it is on the floor. It deserves to be there.' She went to sit on the bed.

'Thanks for helping me.' He said while going to sit next to her.

'No problem.' Their faces were so close that they could feel the other person breathing. Percy gave Annabeth a kiss on the check. He hand took his face and guided his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and passionately.

'Oh I guess I come back later.' A voice said. They looked to the doorframe and Malcolm was standing there.

'What do you need Malcolm?'

'You have a visitor named Jason and mother is not being nice to him.' Annabeth groaned but got up taking Percy with her. They went downstairs. Jason Grace was being interrogated by Athena for the reason why he was here.

'Annabeth.' Jason practically screamed. 'Here the clothes I borrowed Percy. I think I will leave now.' He said looking at Athena. Athena only laughed.

'Dinner is in an hour.' With that she left towards the kitchen.

'Wow Annabeth you showed me a whole new world.' She laughed.

'Common seaweed brain we have one hour left before dinner.'

'Yeah and who knows what you can do in one hour.' Malcolm said getting a deserved slap from Annabeth.

Annabeth showed Percy all her drawings. He helped to choose her which one she would put in a portfolio. Now they were laying in the garden looking to the clouds.

'Annabeth.'

'Yeah.'

'I like you. A lot.' He got up and leaned towards her.

'I like you too.' Leaning closer.

'When I look to your smile and I can see the light shining everywhere else.' Annabeth smiled and their lips touched for the second time that day.

'Dinner time.' Another male voice said.

'Dad?!' Annabeth said shocked. 'It is not what its looks like.' She started.

' Darling I have been young too. I won't tell your mother and you must be the famous Percy Jackson. Just get a haircut and Athena will like you in no time.' The man had brown – grey hair. His smile looked warm just like the smile of Annabeth. Athena had blond hair with curls. Annabeth had the best trades of both of them. The discipline and architecture of Athena and the creativity and passion of her father.

'It is nice meeting you Mr. Chase.'

'Oh please call me Frederick. Mr. Chase makes me feel old. Now let's get some food.'

Dinner was spaghetti with cheese and ham. Percy thought it was amazing.

'So Percy what do you want to do later?' Athena asked.

'Mom - .' Athena glared at Annabeth and Percy smiled at her.

' I hope to go to college for marine biology because it compares the two things I love. Swimming and helping animals. '

'What a beautiful thought of you Percy. Isn't Athena.' Frederick said.

'Yes it is. It fits with today special moments are tomorrows memories.' Athena said. The bell rang and Annabeth got up.

'I'll get it.'

/\/\/\ LINE BREAK /\/\/\

'What do you mean he is with Athena. Of all people Athena!' Poseidon was driving the car with Hades next to him and Sally and Tyson on the backseat. Hades had Nico explain everything. Poseidon was furious, out of his mind. How could he get Percy away from Athena without seeing Athena. He sighed, how did everything got so messed up. They were now driving to the house of his enemy. How they became enemy's is very simple. He wanted the ground to build another aquarium for saving animals, she wanted to place one of her buildings there. She won. Poseidon was out of his mind. Saving animals was more important than a stupid bank or whatever it was.

'There it is.' Hades said pointing at an well designed building. They got out of the car and rang the bell. A girl with blond hair opened the door, Athena's brat Annabeth. The girl was okay, she had a lot in comment with her father.

'Poseidon? Hades? What are you doing here?' She asked.

'Who is on the door Annabeth?' Athena called.

'We are here to pick Percy up.' Poseidon said.

'Well why don't you let our guests in, Annabeth.' It was Athena's husband. 'Poseidon and Hades I assume. Well who is this lovely lady and the strong young man?'

'I am Tyson and that is my mother. Her name is Sally. She is a princess.' Tyson babbled. Frederick patted the young boys hair.

'Well why don't you come in . I will make some tea with cookies.' He took the little boy hands and guided them to kitchen.

'Darling? Athena asked. 'What is he doing here?'

'I wouldn't be here if didn't had my reasons Athena. I need to speak to Percy.' Everyone looked at the teenager on the other side of the table. Percy felt his body tense up. Athena nodded encoring probably because wanted Poseidon to leave her house. Poseidon sighed. 'Will you come with me Percy, this is not the right place.' The teenager nodded. The duo left and left a confused family behind.

'I think Hades has a lot to explain to us. So who wants tea?' Frederick asked

Poseidon and Percy walked the first moments in silence. 'I need to tell you something Percy. Something Important.'

'You are my father.' Percy blurted out. Poseidon stopped talking and looked shocked at Percy.

'How do you know? The elder asked.

'You were talking with Hades and I heard a part of the story. How much that we are alike.' He smiled at that but kept talking. 'I was so shocked about that I fainted and got sick. I didn't want to stay so I made sure I could stay somewhere else.'

'Percy you have no idea happy I am that I found you.' He stepped closer to Percy and hugged him.

'Happy?!' Percy tried to get out of the hug. 'Didn't you get the point of the story I told a couple of seconds I go. I don't want to be with you! You left my mother and now you think you can make it up to me like nothing happened. Hello I am Poseidon Your father let's forget about all the bad thing in the world.' The last sentence he said in bad expression of Poseidon. 'You left me with him. You left her with him.' Percy looked away. 'I had to fight for everything. Make sure not cause trouble because YOU left. And you expect me to forget all of that.' Percy felt tears falling down his face but that didn't stop. 'I had to hear that you didn't love. That you left me because you saw how useless I was. I had to take the beating, you didn't.' Poseidon had expect a lot but Percy took this to a whole new level.

'Who told you that Percy?' Percy chuckled at the question.

'My oo so beloved step father did.' He said.

'Percy he beat you, he is a bad man. I love you Percy otherwise I wouldn't have searched for you. I love you Perseus. You are an extraordinary young man who has a beautiful future ahead of him.' He saw Percy didn't belief him. 'If I didn't belief you would I take your mother and brother in an d make sure that your step dad goes to jail.' This got Percy's attention.

'What?'

'Tonight we are camping in the living area. The furniture did not arrive.'

'Furniture?' Percy asked.

Poseidon sighed. 'When I found you I bought a house for you and me to live in.'

'I'll need time.'

'I completely understand.'

'I won't call you dad.' Percy warned. Poseidon understood why but was a little disappointed.

'I understand.'

'I am hungry.' Percy said.

'You just had dinner.'

'That Athena made.' He said back.

'Pizza?'

'Pizza.'

After they went to eat pizza they returned to the house of Athena.

'Oh Percy I had no idea.' Athena said. Hugging him. 'Stay as long as you want.'

'That won't be necessary ma'am I like my mom to much for that.' Athena laughed releasing Percy. 'I will stay here until I am ready to go to Poseidon, it won't take long I promise.'

Percy then turned towards his mother.

'You can be happy it is vacation Perseus Jackson.' He hugged her. ' I love you son and I understand your decision. Frederick the tea was amazing. Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'


	10. Chapter 10, Wait! What? No! Yes!

marinaofthesea12: Thankyouthankyouthankyou

Guest : updated

Rmamalisette : I changed it like a douzans of time. AAAHg Fanfiction is pissing me off. But thanks anyway

Monkey dragon : Wow that sounds like awesome. I can only let blue cupcakes appear, what is not useful when you on a diet. *sigh* Thanks again

Attackonjackson : Thank you : )

Attackonjackson: I know tell fanfiction that they need to update it but it won't. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pink lady of love : no prob and Athena is always right. Don't forget.

emeraldz23 : Thank you, very much. I loved your comment.

Aniarenee : Thank you, thank you have one of my favourite comment

Sorry it took so long. School :( but I keep on updating

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."

― Elbert Hubbard

Percy had been living for Annabeth for two days and her mother started to freak him out. He had been thinking to go his father's place but the man had showed up after what? Fifteen? Sixteen years? Percy didn't want to know. He sighed.

'The last time I heard someone sigh like that was when the television was broken and the babysitter had to come for Annabeth and Malcolm.' The father of Annabeth was standing in the doorframe. 'Tell me, what is the problem.'

Percy sighed again. ' I feel like… like I'm taking advantage of the situation.' Frederick raised his eyebrow. 'I have home but I am staying here just because I don't want to see my father.'

'Your father wasn't there for a long part of your life, its normal what you feel.' Percy smiled. 'Maybe you should take little steps. Today you go for one hour after three days for two. When the two hours get comfortable you join dinner and so you continue.' The older man suggested.

Percy looked a little lost. 'Yeah…' he whispered. 'I like that.'

'well why don't I call your father and mother and suggest this.' Percy gave the man and nod. Frederick stood up the table and left.

'Thank you.' Percy said right before the man was out of the kitchen.

'For what?' He asked

'Everything.' The man smiled.

'No problem, Percy.' With those words said he left the room.

/\/\/\ BREAK /\/\/\

Poseidon was overjoyed. His lost son wanted to spend time with him. Well sort of. Frederick had called him and said that Percy was coming over tomorrow for one hour. It was not much but it was better than nothing. And the day after tomorrow he would come again, again for hour. He couldn't wait for Percy to arrive. He had already decided what he was going to do with Percy. He, Percy and Tyson would go to a park close by. Tyson could play with his new friends and Percy and Poseidon could talk . The park was a good decision because it was natural ground to start. After two days Percy would start coming to the house.

'You look like a four year old who just got candy.' Laughed Sally. She looked at Poseidon who was sitting on a sleeping bag, in what should be the living area.

'He is coming.'

'What when?' There was no need to ask who. She knew who.

'tomorrow, in the park together with Tyson.'

'Ooh Poseidon that is wonderful.' Sally said happy. 'Do you want me to come. I can play with Tyson because Tyson won't leave his big brother alone. That way Percy and you can talk.'

'That's an amazing idea.' Poseidon exclaimed.

/\/\/\ BREAK /\/\/\

'So when are you going to talk with your father?' Malcolm asked bluntly. They were eating dinner, Pasta.

'Malcolm!' Athena hissed shooting her son an glare as an warning.

'No its fin'. Percy said. 'I going to meet him tomorrow for an hour and so I will build the relationship with my father. I guess.'

'Well I think that is a wise decision.' Athene said. 'And that means a lot.' Percy blushed.

/\/\/\ BREAK /\/\/\

Poseidon felt like he was presenting a TV show on national television. Percy was going to be at the park in 5 minutes. Tyson was playing in the sandbox building a castle together with Sally. Poseidon was sitting on a bench close by, watching how his ex- girlfriend and Tyson were playing. The castle was half a meter high. He got interrupted by a nervous voice.

'Hey.' A teen with black hair said.

'Percy?! You were not supposed to come for another 3 minutes?' Poseidon said panicked.

'Do I need to leave?' He asked.

'No, no. I am just nervous.' confessed Poseidon.

' Yeah, me too.' Percy sighed and went to sit next to him.

'Let's go for a walk.' Poseidon asked. They stood up from the bench and went to the woods. They followed a forest path. After a long awkward silence Poseidon sighed. 'I know you blame me for everything.'

'I do.'

'And that I need to give you time.'

'Indeed.'

'But you are my son Perseus.' Poseidon stopped walking. 'I missed already so much. Give me a chance to prove I can do beter.' Poseidon pleaded.

'What do you think I am doing?' Percy asked. 'I don't know you and you expect me to go live with you? This hour is already much for me but it is something and yes, I missed you to but you weren't there. You were playing happy family!' Percy had no idea where everything came from but there were tears forming in his eyes. A sob escaped his mouth. ' I when to hell for god knows how long! Just because you weren't ready.' The teen was breathing deep. The only sound left was of Percy breathing.

'I didn't know what I expected.' Poseidon smiled sadly. 'Let's go back.' Poseidon said. He threw his arm around Percy's shoulder to guide him towards the playground. It took them 10 minutes to get back. Right before they got out of the woods Percy stopped walking.

'I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' The younger version of Poseidon looked at the ground biting his lip. The young man avoided the look of the older man.

'It's alright.'

'No its not.' Percy insisted. 'You are my father. You took my mother in. I should have respect for you but I don't have a very good experience with fathers.' The teen laughed soft.

'no you don't but I'll make sure you will.' Percy looked curiously at Poseidon. Poseidon came closer and gave Percy a soft kiss on his forehead. First Percy froze but then smiled at soft sign of affection.

'I have one question.' Percy said. Poseidon gave him a reassuring nod. 'Why Perseus? It sounds so old fashion and Latin or Greek.' Poseidon smiled at his son.

'It comes from the Greek hero Perseus. One of the only heroes who had a happy ending. And why a Greek name? I am Greek. Your mother thought it would fit.' Poseidon smiled.

'I need blue pancakes.' Percy said.

'What?' Poseidon said.

'My mom used to give me blue pancakes when I felt bad or sad or I did something good, like passing 5th grade.' Percy laughed. 'She didn't told you?'

'No. But why blue?'

'Because blue is my favourite colour.' Poseidon smiled. He could use that later.

'I have an idea in two days you come for a brunch at my place.'

'I don't know.'

'Think about it. Give me an answer tomorrow.' Percy smiled at Poseidon. 'You should talk to Nico. He feels very guilty.'

'Not today. Maybe tomorrow.'

Poseidon laughed. They both left the woods and went to play with Tyson and Sally. After a couple of hours Poseidon turned to Percy. 'Percy do you know how long you have been with us?'

Percy blinked a couple of times. 'No.' he said.

'4 hours.' Sally said. 'Do you want us to bring you home?' Percy looked shocked. He definitely hadn't planned to stay that long. He open his mouth but closed it again, he repeated it a couple of time. It wasn't until Tyson spoke he came out of his trance.

'Is Percy going to camp with us? Jeej.' Tyson took Percy's hand and dragged him out of the sandbox. 'I will show you my room, and yours. We can draw togheter. And and…'

'Tyson I am not going home with you.' He now was eyelevel of the little child. Tyson started to sob.

'Why? Is it because you and daddy had a fight? Please Percy.' The child begged.

'I can't Tyson.' Percy said again.

'You promised you would be there for me!' The seven year old screamed. ' Why are you not keeping you promised!'

Percy's hearth broke. His little brother was screaming at him. He tried calming Tyson down by saying his name but nothing helped. Tyson was sobbing loud. The child raised his hand and slapped Percy in the face.(**A/N this is because he saw Gabe doing it many times.) **Everyone became quiet. After a couple seconds Percy was the first one to speak.

'I will stay for tonight.' Percy whispered barely audible

'Really Jeej!' Tyson hugged Percy. Percy only froze. Images of Gabe flashed through his head, tears rolled over his cheeks.

'No he isn't.' Poseidon said firmly. 'Not after what you did Tyson, I might not have hurt Percy but what you did was wrong.'

'I will take Percy to Annabeth and then we will have some words, Tyson.' Sally confirmed.

Poseidon took Tyson to the car and left. Leaving Percy and his mother behind. There were no words said but both got what the other one was saying. Sally went to hug Percy whispering soft words in his ears.

'What went wrong?' Percy asked.

'I don't know.' Sally confessed. 'but I will make sure it never happens again.' They walked back Annabeth's place and Sally tucked Percy in and went to talk to Athena.

'These are the best therapists I know.' The wise woman said.

'thank you.' Sally said

/\/\/\ BREAK /\/\/\

Percy went to his father's place. He didn't go after the incident with Tyson. He stood in front of a big grey mansion. It was decorated with blue, white and green. In the front yard there were white roses and a fountain. Everything was in a Greek style. Percy smiled at the irony.

'are you sure you want to do this?' Annabeth asked.

'yes.' He answered. He took her hand. 'Thanks for everything.' His face went closer to hers and kissed her on the check.

'You kissed me on the wrong place .' She whispered.

'What?' He asked. She took her lips and guided them to his lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate.

'I have to go. Percy said.

'I know.' She said. She walked away with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

He went to the door and rang the bell. 'Percy!' Poseidon said pleased. 'I am glad you came.'

Percy walked in the mansion, it was even bigger on the inside. Tyson came running towards 'Percy I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, Percy will you forgive me?' Tyson gave him a pleading look. 'Mom took me to a nice lady that told me it was wrong what I did. Will you pleaseeeeeeeee forgive me?'

Percy laughed 'Yes'

'Now who is coming for blueberry pancakes?' Sally called


	11. Chapter 11, The end

I love cookies

2 months ago Percy moved in with Poseidon. He had his own room. He had no step-father who beat the crap out of him and he had a girlfriend. Got he loved Annabeth. Percy and his little brother were now playing Mario Kart. Triton – his brother out of his father' first marriage – was watching them from the kitchen. The first day Triton was behaving harsh against him and his mother, blaming them for the divorce between Poseidon and Amphitrite . But watching how Percy interacted with Triton, hearing about the abuse made him go in over protective big brother.

'Dinner!' the oldest son yelled making the younger ones forced to quite their game.

'No fun Tri.' The youngest pouted. ' I was just about to defeat Percy. Mom, why is dinner always ready when I am winning.'

Sally laughed. ' I will, sweetie. Now Percy, how was school?'

' Didn't you have to write an essay for you English teacher?' Poseidon asked, looking at his son with eagle eyes.

Percy was shifting nervously under the gaze of his parents and his brothers. ' It was fine ,but about the essay. I asked Mr. Blofis for extension and some help.'

'Percy.' The blue eyed whispered. 'I am proud of you.'

'What!' The teen yelped earning him the attention from whole the table' But I didn't turn it in.'

'But you asked for help.' The oldest man on the table mentioned , putting his hand on the younger male.

(break)

Nico and Jason were standing in front of a grey door with blue decoration. A woman with brown wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes. 'Boys come in. Put your coats on away and go up. You know the way up.

They went upstairs. When they opened the door they did not saw what they expected. Annabeth and Percy were lying on the bed with their lips on each other Nico coughed loud making Percy falling out of bed leaving Annabeth flustered on the bed. She straightened here top, took her bag and left.

'Bye Percy. Don't forget Dinner tomorrow.' Annabeth called running away from her boyfriend's cousin'

'No goodbye Annabeth?' yelled Jason back teasingly.

Earning him a glare from the other blonde before she disappeared. On the other side of the room was Percy glaring.

'Did we do something? ' Nico asked innocently. 'Aw.' Apparently Percy was not in the mood for jokes seeing the only got glares and pillows from him.

'Why are you guys here?' The still glaring boy asked.

'To help you with the essay. Mr. Blofis helped you with the beginning and we'll help you to the end.' Jason clarified.

'To late guys Annabeth helped me'

'Oh that is what you call it.' Jason laughed until a pillow hit him in the face. 'Jeez, it's only a joke. You know what better for us that she helped you because now we can play video games.' Earning him two pillows in the face. Jason huffed at his cousins.

'What are the pillows too hard for mister Grace.' Snickered Nico.

'Ow You are own!' With that a pillow fight started.

(break)

'Well I must say I 'am impressed, Percy. You got a whole new start. Now the moment you have been waiting for the points of your essay.' The teacher took Percy's essay and snatched it away before he could read the points. 'I don't want you to be upset with your points. I made notes to show you what was wrong .'

Percy took the essay with shaky hands. Next to his name was there a B . 'Thank you sir.'

'No problem and Percy before you run of to celebrate I want you to know I will always help you if you need some extra help in class. You have it harder than other students because of your ADHD and your dyslexia.'

'Thank you sir.' Percy said before he ran off.

Break

'A B that is super Percy! Let's go celebrate it with whole the family!' and with that said Percy knew he had his own happy family now. No Gabe to fear. No excuses anymore. Nothing left to fear.

The end

I am sorry I just couldn't do it anymore. My computer was broken for 3 FREAKING months It became to boring so I wrote an ending to it because I own you that much. I want to thank everybody for the support and the reviews! I will keep writing but with other pairings.

Anyway thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited!


End file.
